


Kind Invitations (and the Importance of Manners)

by LadyRosa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate universe - Mafia, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia Typical Violence, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mild Language, descriptions of violence, mild gore and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: It has been two hours. Just two hours of separation and Tony receives the news that Loki was kidnapped.Also known as: Mafia AU where Tony and Loki are in a mafia clan and the new group decides to kidnap one of them.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Kind Invitations (and the Importance of Manners)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for Mafia Typical Violence**

New York is a bustling city with glittering lights and neverending opportunities and it is quite deserving of its title of ‘The City That Never Sleeps’. Tall buildings reach up to the sky as its people bustle around, walking, transiting or driving to their destinations with no other care in the world. 

In a neighbourhood known as Greenwich Village is the quaint street of Bleecker, where different shops and townhouses line up on each side of the street and tucked onto the corner of Bleecker Street and Sullivan Street is a tattoo shop. It has a singular large window with the name ‘Mystic Arts’ etched decoratively onto the glass and a glass door with an ‘ **OPEN** ’ sign hanging in the centre. 

A man appears from behind the door, looking out onto the streets with his grey-blue eyes before he flips the sign, the word ‘ **CLOSED** ’ clearly seen before he closes the curtains on both the door and the windows, barring others from taking further glances inside. Privacy clearly attained, he makes his way to a room in the back, passing by the designs that he is displaying on his walls. He brushes his fingers along the large falcon and lion sketches by the counter, their eyes seemingly following his movements until he enters the private room, where two clients wait patiently. 

On the large armchair that faces the client chair, is an ebony-haired man, wearing a simple all-black suit and silver-rimmed glasses that frame his emerald eyes. He is talking to another man, shirtless and lying face down on the chair nearest to his tools. 

“-two warehouses have been ransacked, leaving behind a calling card in the form of the letter ‘M’ carved onto the corpses’ foreheads,” the green-eyed man is in the midst of telling his companion, who hums thoughtfully as the artist sits down on his own chair, examining the design on the man’s full arm up until his collarbone. 

“Will this be long, Stephen?” the shirtless man asks, his dark brown eyes glancing at him and the artist, Stephen, tilts his head in consideration as he picks up the tattoo gun. 

“Perhaps, if you stay still,” Stephen tells him as he picks out the 15M1 needle to get to work. He gets to work on colouring the outline, letting the conversation between the two men wash over him as he concentrates. 

Stephen takes a deep breath before unravelling his ability inside him, shaking free the chains of slumbering power before he slowly weaves the enchantment into the tattoo, his own tattoos glowing golden.

He meticulously works on the colours, laying magic on each needle press so that the enchantment sets in. Red, spelled with the strength of a thousand men and gold with the protection of a hundred thousand shields. He makes sure to heal each needle prick between layers, clearing away the excess ink and sealing in the colours. 

"-more information is needed-" the man sitting on the armchair tries to argue but his current client huffs. 

"We should strike first, Loki," he insists and the green-eyed man, Loki, snaps his mouth shut in thought. 

"Then we send spies. We cannot just rush in."

"Rushing in would be kinda better though-"

"A trap would be another idea. They would not know what was coming - they wouldn’t be able to prepare." Stephen could hear the slight argumentative tone in Loki's voice before Stephen decides to tune the two out, finishing up the details thoroughly. 

Stephen pulls away, checking his work with a sharp eye and gently touching the tattoo once to ensure that the magic is weaved perfectly into the ink before setting his tattoo gun aside. His action makes his client look at him then at the tattoo. He watches his client rise from the chair, checking the tattoo fill out his whole arm, shoulder and up to his collarbone in a colourful design of metallic armour. 

“It suits you,” Loki chimes in, clearly eyeing the man with a look. 

The other man hums in agreement before turning to Stephen. “You did great as always,” he tells him and Stephen raises his head proudly. 

“I always do,” he says and the man chuckles. 

“Thor is outside,” Loki suddenly speaks up, standing from his chair and pocketing the phone he must have pulled out during the conversation. He hands a folded shirt to the other man, who nods and takes it, putting it on as Stephen leads Loki out of the private room for the payment. 

“Perfect work, Strange,” Loki tells him as he leans against the counter, handing over the appropriate payment. 

Stephen takes the money, putting it into the register and looks up at Loki, offering him a small smile. “It is an honour to have such art on one’s skin. I hope that it will not be used for other purposes than what it is intended.”

Loki pulls away from the counter and straightens his jacket as the other man emerges from the room, properly dressed this time. 

"Do not worry," Loki reassures him with a glint in his eye. "It won't."

The brown-eyed man raises an eyebrow. "Talking about something?"

Loki only smirks, tilting his head towards the door. "Merely about how delightful you look."

Stephen and the man exchange a look with each other before he moves towards the door, exiting the shop with Loki following him. Stephen joins them at the door, just in time to see a blond man leaning against the lamp post beside his shop before straightening himself to talk to the brown-eyed man. 

The trio then starts to walk south but just before they get to a few feet away, the blond turns his head to look at Stephen, who winks at him teasingly. 

It’s quite a sight to see the blond man looking slightly flustered at his attempt and Stephen chuckles, turning around to flip the sign back to ' **OPEN'** before entering his shop once again, preparing for another batch of customers. 

* * *

The Crimson Night Club is up to its usual business that night. Even with muscular bouncers guarding the front, entry to the night club is quite easy as long as one is of legal age and is looking for some fun while inside. A large bar is located immediately to the left with two bartenders: a light-haired man and a red-haired woman, who both serve drinks to the patrons efficiently, their easy smiles charming customers. 

Energetic music plays so loudly that the bass seems to resonate within the bones of the crowd on the dancefloor, dancing their hearts out while some even dare to have some _heavier_ touches. In booths a few steps away from the dance floor, some men can be seen having transactions, a pretty girl on each side as they exchanged goods and stories. Cigarettes pushed into ashtrays and beer bottles litter tables but workers attentively clean up each mess, leaving room for more patrons to stick around in the comfortable booth as they take breaks from dancing. 

The red-haired bartender sweeps her eyes over the club with a satisfied smile on her face as she sees that her customers are satisfied and she relaxes, cleaning up glasses as her fellow bartender continues some socializing with the clients by the bar. 

It’s then that she spots a familiar man entering the club, straightening his jacket as he makes his way to the bar. 

Natasha hums softly under her breath in questioning when Loki stands before her and orders his usual drink, his fingers tapping rhythmically onto the counter as he stares at the golden watch on his hand. 

He seems to be thinking of something.

Or _someone_ , Natasha corrects herself when she sees a meek-looking bodyguard hovering behind Loki. 

Love is in the air, as Natasha would tell her fellow bartender, Clint. It was not that obvious for the passing eye, but Natasha has been in the business for long enough that she can see the way the boss and his precious right-hand man look at each other. Soft gazes, gentle but fleeting touches. 

It’s a secret that many will take to their grave. 

But right now, it’s just Loki in the club, along with a non-essential bodyguard trailing after him. Tony must be busy tonight, she thinks to herself as she pours a drink for Loki, who takes it from her and raising it in thanks. He nurses the drink for a bit, thinking to himself quietly as he takes sips every now and then. 

A customer flags her down and she plasters on her pretty smile and goes to serve him and his female companion. She converses with them for a while, taking mental notes about the couple's preferences for when they return for the second time. 

When she no longer is entertaining the couple, she notices Loki standing up from the bar and when they locked eyes, Loki mimed taking a cigarette and she nods, casting a glance at the bodyguard who follows Loki dutifully. She pays no mind for now as a woman calls for her for a refill, knowing that Tony would not have assigned someone untrustworthy to protect Loki anyway.

The club becomes more packed after an hour and a half and Natasha is suddenly surprised when she hears someone fumbling through the crowd, shouting 'excuse me' and 'move aside' before a man stumbled onto the bar and looks up with a pale face.

The pale and bruised face of the meek-looking bodyguard that she saw not a long time ago. His dishevelled and beaten up appearance and the fact that Loki himself is not around speak volumes. 

"Miss Romanov, please!" The man gasps, his unsaid words clear to Natasha.

"Clint, I'm going to the back for a bit," she calls out to her partner, who simply gives her a thumbs up and with that, Natasha leads the way to the room in the far back, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping people. 

The unlucky bodyguard unwittingly follows her and into the room, leaving Natasha to lock the door behind him.

"Miss Ro-" the man begins to plead once again but Natasha beats him to it, pulling out the small handgun she keeps hidden on her person and fires it point-blank at that man's face. 

And true to the name of the club, the body drops to the ground, the crimson blood spreading slowly all over the floor and under her heels but she does not mind at all. 

Instead, she pulls out her phone, dials a number that has long been ingrained in her brain and says simply:

"The Snake was taken."

* * *

Marvin is a proud member of the Mystery Men, a group that recently bonded together over the months with a dream to become one of the top Mafia gangs in the country- no, of the world! 

And while his true name is Desmond, it is a mandatory rule of the group to only have codenames that start with the letter 'M'. It is a lame rule, in Marvin's opinion, but he is someone with a goal in mind. He knows that if a member of the group does something beneficial to the organization, said member will have a favour granted by the leader of the gang, Mysterio. 

Quote pro que, or _however that saying goes._

Now, he needs to have that favour and in order to do that, he needs to do something that no other member has done before: bring down an enemy group. 

He hatches a plan after spying on two organizations and thinks that targeting the larger group is ideal. Asking a few questions about said group around the city takes time but he perseveres and eventually learns that the boss always has his pretty bodyguard with him. 

It’s like having a light bulb suddenly going off on the top of his head. 

He'll kidnap the pretty one and once the boss comes looking, Marvin can easily have his comrades overpower the boss and he can _finally_ change his name!

It takes a few more days before he locates the pretty one in a nightclub downtown. 

He brings along five other men, just to be sure that they won't run into more trouble and Marvin counts himself very lucky when he sees the pretty man smoking idly, leaning against the brick wall near the back door of the night club. 

He nods at his fellow gang member, Milk, who brings up a small dart gun and fires it at the pretty one. The bodyguard beside him startles, looking down at the fallen man and Marvin and the others quickly surround him, the odds in their favour once again. 

They quickly knock the bodyguard out and Marvin quickly puts tape on the pretty one's mouth and ties him up, tossing him none too gently into the back of their car and speeding off to their headquarters, a warehouse located by the piers.

Marvin is giddy with excitement. He did it! His first plan was a success! Now onto the next part of his plan. He drags the pretty man onto a metal chair, adjusting the ropes to tie him up against the chair tightly. He covers his head with a cloth bag, so that he won't be able to see where he is. Marvin is certainly not going to screw this one up. He can hear Milk talking into his phone with the boss and shoots him a thumbs up. 

All they have to do is wait for their boss to arrive.

Marvin is practically vibrating in his enthusiasm. He can finally change his name and perhaps even earn a spot to be by the boss' side! He turns to Milk, who is boredly looking through his phone. 

"Hey, Milk," he calls out. "What name should I take?"

"Mustard," Milk deadpans and Marvin ignores him, too happy to even get pissy at the other man. 

"I was thinking, 'Meteor' or 'Milestone' or perhaps something normal like 'Michael' or 'Moon'," he lists off the names and Milk looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"'Moon' sounds nice," he says and just before Marvin can comment, he adds with a smirk, "Rhymes with buffoon."

Marvin is about to tell him off, perhaps with a rude gesture as well when the metal doors rise, revealing the purple and green car that their boss insists on driving around. They all straighten up, watching Mysterio step out from the vehicle. 

A man they all look up to, with his fearlessness and charismatic words and great mind that all of them envy and admire. It’s an absolute honour to serve him for he is nothing but fair to them.

"Show me," he simply says and Marvin quickly leads him to the room where the pretty one is kept. They enter the room, banging the door ope and startling the tied up man inside. 

"Good," he hears Mysterio say. "He's awake. Let me see him."

Marvin walks up to the tied up man, snatching the bag off his head and presenting him to the leader with a grin. 

"Here you go, boss!" He says and Mysterio's eyes scan the man, who seems peculiarly calm and composed. Entirely unlike typical victims, but Marvin supposes most of those people aren’t members of a mob. 

He seems calm, his green eyes scanning the room before it rests on Mysterio and tilts his head ever so slightly.

"You must be wondering why you are here." Mysterio begins to speak and Marvin steps away from the tied up man as Mysterio approaches the chair with a confident strut. 

"A minion of mine brought you here in the hopes of luring your precious boss," he tilts the man's head up with a hand under his chin. "Do you think that you are that important to your boss?"

There was a brief moment of silence, until the man they captured began to make a laughing noise. He couldn't make it any louder since he still has tape around his mouth but that seems to irk Mysterio and slaps him across the face, silencing the man. 

"Maybe you'll just die here then," Mysterio tells him mockingly. "Your boss won't come for you but then again, you are quite a pretty thing," he once again tilts the man's head up, examining his features. "Not a mark on you by your boss. Or was it under your expensive clothes?"

Mysterio nods at Milk, who came in the room with them. "Take off his clothes. He might have something on him."

Pulling out a knife from its sheathe by his side, Milk sets to work. First, slicing open his jacket quickly and tossing it to Marvin to look through it for anything that might be of value. He does spot a gold cigarette case that he hands off to one of the other minions and as he paws through the jacket one more time, he sees Mysterio moving to stand behind the tied up man and practically freeze.

His face loses its colour as he stumbles back, looking at Marvin and pointing at him accusingly. 

"YOU IDIOT-"

Marvin watches in horror as a huge black and silver snake seems to dart out of nowhere and attacks Mysterio, biting him straight onto his arm. The man's scream of pain was cut short when the snake make short work out of him, dispatching him with another bite before it seem to grow in size. Chaos erupts in the room as Marvin and the others try to run away but each of them gets bitten by the snake, some squeezed by its long body. Marvin fumbles on his gun, almost dropping it and shoots at the snake, his eyes widening in shock when the bullets just bounce off the snake. 

He stumbles backward, his ass hitting the ground solidly when the snake approaches him, its silver eyes watching him like a predator about to eat his prey. 

Which to a sense, it really is. 

He then hears footsteps and he looks at its direction, seeing the pretty man sauntering towards him, no longer tied up. 

"What the fuck," he whispers in disbelief and the man smirks dangerously, slowly crouching before him. 

"Perhaps you should check which pretty one you're kidnapping," he says, his green eyes gleaming.

And the last thing Marvin sees is the golden glint of a dagger that the man literally _pulled_ off his skin as if by _magic_.

* * *

It has been two hours. Just two hours of separation and Tony receives the news that Loki was _kidnapped_. 

He pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly to calm himself. He knows that Loki is perfectly capable of taking care of himself but that does not stop the worry that seeps into his heart. 

It clenches at his heart like a vice as he gets off the black limousine that took him and Thor to their destination: a nondescript warehouse at the far corner of a pier. 

He does expect company, the gang may be new but it does have a lot of members. But to his surprise, none greet their arrival. 

Tony hears Thor's questioning noise. The blond must have expected the same thing and they both look at each other before silently entering the warehouse. 

The sight that greets them is quite surprising to say the least.

Blood and carnage everywhere with bodies strewn around the floor of the warehouse. Some severely mangled beyond recognition and some sporting a knife wound straight into their necks and that is not the best part because sitting with his legs crossed on a metal chair in the middle of it all is Loki, caressing a gigantic black and silver snake that is loosely curled around his chair and body. 

And Tony finds that particular sight _unbelievably hot_.

But the most surprising thing is-

-that blasted purple jacket that covers Loki's upper body and Tony could not help but blurt out:

"Purple is not your colour."

Loki grins, looking up at them. "Indeed. What took you two so long?"

Tony huffs, approaching Loki as Thor steps away to call on their clean up crew. "Well, I was under the impression that _I_ was the bait." 

Loki rolls his eyes as he reaches out with his hand that is stained with blood and Tony smiles, taking his hand and using the handkerchief that he keeps in his pocket, wipes the blood away before he bends down, brushing his lips against his knuckles. 

A silent expression of relief. 

They lock eyes and the edges of Loki's smirk softens ever so slightly. Their moment is disturbed when the snake that Loki was previously petting begins to slither up to Tony, pressing the side of his head against his hand and Tony chuckles, stroking the snake's large head. 

"Thank you for protecting him, Jör," he tells the snake, who flicks his tongue once. 

"The others are here," Thor speaks up and Loki nods, uncrossing his legs as he stands up with Tony stepping slightly away. 

"Make sure that everything is cleaned up," Loki tells the blond. "This warehouse could use a little bit of light."

Thor nods and Loki looks at the snake, who is watching him attentively.

"Come to me, Jörmungandr," he says. 

The snake affectionately rubs his head against Tony's once again before slithering back to Loki, surrounding him and returning back to his normal size. Tony watches as the snake gives a little wave of its tail at Thor before melding onto the skin of Loki's back, the tattoo once again its place. 

Loki shrugs off the horrid jacket and Tony quickly sheds his own, draping it over the man's body to cover him up once again. 

"We shall wait outside," Loki tells him and Tony nods, walking beside Loki as they leave the warehouse with Thor, passing by the arriving clean up crew in their employ. 

Loki does not enter the limousine, choosing to stand beside it as they watch the others scatter gallons upon gallons of liquid all over the warehouse and waiting until everyone clears out of the building and Loki nods at Tony, who steps forward, pulling out a matchbox from his other pocket and takes out a match, striking it against the side before tossing it into the liquid. 

They all watch as the lit match lands on the liquid and everything blazes up in a large fire and Tony looks at Loki, who has a satisfied smile on his face. 

"That will teach others to not mess with the Silver Tongue clan," Loki says smugly before turning around to face Tony. 

"Of course, boss," Tony chuckles and Loki cups his jaws, brushing his thumb against his cheek once before pulling away to slip into the car. 

"Let us go home, Anthony."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction) for being my beta! 💙
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think about this story~ 😄


End file.
